


Come With Me, Under My Coat

by whatthedubbs



Series: High Summer Holds the Earth [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fingerfucking, Jacob is the missing puzzle piece in this sex puzzle, M/M, Messy, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthedubbs/pseuds/whatthedubbs
Summary: Connor and Arno have been dating for more than a year before they pull Jacob into the mix.Explicit moments associated with 'Sure on this Shining Night.'





	1. And a Lip to Find Out a Lip

Jacob isn’t quite sure how he got here.

Here specifically being at the foot of the king-size bed in Arno’s hotel room staring down at his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend. Who are naked. And hard. And asking him to join them.

_What?_

Arno, at least, he’s familiar with. The way he moves when Jacob’s got his fingers in him is etched into his memory as if it was only five minutes ago instead of fifteen months. He knows the sounds his best friend makes when he’s getting just what he needs; when he’s _giving_ the way he needs. Knows what he looks like helpless and spread out, bright red ribbon around his wrists and ankles. Jacob remembers the speed he likes and the way he likes to kiss and the way he _loves_ to have an orgasm wrung from him before he’s even got his clothes all the way off. Jacob _knows_ these things (and others); and while he did not expect to have them again, they are easy to return to.

Connor, ( _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ , he reminds himself; although he doubts he’ll ever pronounce it properly), is new. Bigger than Arno in almost every respect. Broader and more defined. Skin darker and smoother and _softer_ somehow despite his greater muscle mass. Connor is unknown to him except as a friend who is okay with a quick hug about fifty percent of the time. Jacob has been trying very hard for the last year _not_ to notice how pretty the guy is, how firm and _grab-able_ his ass looks whenever he wears anything remotely fitted. Connor is _Arno’s_ ; not something Jacob can have. So he put lots of energy into not imagining Connor in bed at all.

Now he doesn’t have to imagine it. The man is spread out before him in all his naked glory, one leg hooked around Arno’s thigh, bronze skin stretched tight over sculpted muscle; a stark contrast to the brilliant white of the duvet. His golden-brown eyes are lidded as he looks up at Jacob, lips already kiss-swollen and slick. Jacob thinks he whimpers when the man runs his pink tongue over the curve of them.

He _wants_.

“Are you sure?” He finally asks, after a probably-awkward pause.

Arno is smiling at him. “Yeah.” He adjusts his position, and Jacob lets out an absolutely _embarrassing_ whimper when he notices the shine of lube between his friend’s legs as he lifts his hips. “We’ve been talking about it. Thinking about it.”

“About me?”

“About _us_ ,” Connor insists, and Jacob’s gaze is immediately fixed upon the larger man again. “About how you compliment us; fill in the places where we cannot fit ourselves.” Jacob thinks he’s going to die when he notices an identical smear of lube between _Connor’s_ legs as the man spreads them further.

Arno laughs softly at the suggestive phrasing, and a smile spreads across Connor’s lips at the sound. A hand reaches out to him, and Jacob finds himself kneeling at the end of the bed between them without having consciously decided to move. Both of them make appreciative noises when his trembling fingers make contact with the bare skin of their hips.

“I’ve been telling him how good you are with your fingers,” Arno murmurs around his smile as said fingers trace lightly down the ‘V’ of his hipbone towards his crotch. “How much you get off on using them to take me apart.” Both men beneath him gasp and squirm when he traces the pads of his fingers around the bases of their shafts. “Told him how good it feels when you make me cum in my pants before we’re even stated. How _owned_ I feel when you tie me down and make me take it.”

Arno’s already beginning to babble like he’s getting close to the edge, and Jacob’s barely touched him. Connor looks to be in the same boat, making little noises of raw _want_ that make Jacob’s dick _ache_ where it’s trapped in his jeans. The way the larger man just _yields_ under. his hand is incredible, hips tilting up and thighs spreading as Jacob trails his fingers around the swell of his balls; clearly exposing his lube-slicked hole. Oh his other side, Arno is making the same pleased humming noise Jacob remembers so well, eyes fluttering shut.

“We’ve been good together, Connor and I,” Arno breathes as the fingers trace lower, pressing up behind his sack maddeningly. “So good. Both of us _need_ something like this, but can’t provide it. Neither of us _wants_ this the way you do; to be in control, to take each other apart.” Both of them gasp as he rubs his thumbs over the curve of lube-slick perineums, their intertwined legs tightening around each other. He reaches downward until the rough callouses on the pads of his thumbs catch on their rims, tugging slightly. He’s rewarded by twin noises of pleasure, both of them shifting into his touch; chasing his fingers as he teases them.

“Is this just for tonight?” He asks, rubbing in tiny circles, pressing in ever so gently to test the give of them and groaning at how pliant he finds them. “Am I auditioning?”

Arno is squirming against him, hips grinding desperately into his light touch. “ _Ah!_ We were hoping for more than a few nights,” he gasps against Connor’s shoulder. Connor’s right hand finds Arno’s left and their fingers lace together as Jacob presses infinitesimally harder with each stroke. It’s adorable; as if they’ll be totally swept away without something to hold on to.

Arno’s words bring a soft smile to Jacob’s lips, easing tension he hadn’t realized he’s been holding in his shoulders. He leans forward to press a kiss to his belly, tasting sweat and skin; then moves on to Connor. The taller man regards him with lidded eyes; the muscles of his abdomen tight as he rocks his hips against Jacobs fingers. Jacob wants to take him apart; work him up until he can barely remember his own name and then let him shoot all over his fucking perfect torso. Now that he’s allowed to imagine he suddenly has a million different things he wants to try all at once.

“Can I kiss you Connor?” A jerky nod. The man’s pupils are blown wide. Jacob bends down and brushes his lips against the line of his hip. “I’m gonna learn you so well, Connor. Take my time and learn all the things you love like I did with Arno.” He trails his mouth down, past Connor’s straining dick to mouth at the inside of his thigh. The angle is a little hard on his wrist, but it’s worth it for the sound Connor makes when he nips the skin. He rewards both of them by finally pushing forward enough to sink a finger into each of them.

They’re a _sight_ ; Arno biting his lip and making muffled sounds as Jacob _nails_ his prostate almost immediately. Even after more than a year he remembers exactly how to curve his fingers to find it. Connor’s bronze skin _shines_ in the soft lamplight as he begins to rock his hips more aggressively into Jacob’s hand, head thrown back against the pillows and back arching. Jacob’s dick is an iron bar in the tight confines of his jeans but it doesn’t matter to him right now because he has _this_. He knows Arno could get off on just Jacob’s callouses tugging at the inside of his rim; but he didn’t expect Connor (touch-adverse, never-kisses-in-public Connor) would be the same way.

He’s not even properly gotten started looking for Connor’s prostate and there’s already a _huge_ puddle of pre-cum accumulating between his abs, drooling sluggishly from his as-yet-untouched dick. He’s already relaxed so much that Jacob chances a second finger after barely a minute. “Does that feel good, Connor? Do you like the way my fingers feel inside you?” He scissors them lightly as he works a second finger into Arno as well. “Can you cum just like this? Just from my fingers stretching you? You’re leaking so much, Connor.”

The things he’s saying get Connor moaning at each drag of Jacob’s calloused fingers over the inside of his rim. Arno goes to kiss him, but only ends up panting into Connor’s mouth when Jacob starts rubbing circles over his prostate. It takes a lot of his concentration to keep his hands moving in different ways like this; but it’s worth it for the strangled ‘Yes!’ Connor breathes when he’s given a moment’s respite.

“Cum for me, then, Connor,” Jacob commands; hooking a finger over Connor’s rim from the inside and tugging ever so slightly while he uses his other finger to keep him spread. “You’re doing so well; showing me how much you need it. Just let go for me.”

Beside him, Arno lets loose a strangled moan and shoots all over himself; cum pooling in the hollow of his throat and running between the ridges of his torso in thick streams. “Fuck,” he gasps as Jacob massages him through it; fingers gradually slowing as his orgasm subsides until they’re just resting there, keeping him spread.

Connor holds out a bit longer, but he’s obviously lost as soon as Arno gives in. He pants breathlessly; hips canting up off the bed entirely, body curling in on itself as his orgasm tears through him; his release arcing right over his chest to splatter over his nose and chin and mouth. The force of it is incredible; the next surge painting the underside of his chin and his collarbones as he starts to collapse. Jacob works his hole slowly the whole time, teasing him until his dick is twitching and Connor’s moans start to lean towards pained.

“Perfect,” he praises them as he slowly withdraws his fingers so he can slide his hands up their cum-stained bodies; letting them taste themselves on his fingers when he slips them between parted lips. “You two did so well; came so _hard_ for me. Got so _messy_.”

There’s cum _everywhere_ ; the smell of it in the air makes his head spin with how hard his dick is straining against his clothes. Both of them watch him with hungry eyes as he _finally_ fishes himself out, and he laughs at the way both of their softening cocks twitch at the sight of him. He’s so wound up it only takes him a few dozen strokes to shoot his load into his waiting hand. They take the taste of him from his dripping fingertips as he paints their lips with glistening white, tongues sliding out to curl around his digits as they pass.

Jacob shucks the remainder of his clothing while the two of them share a lazy kiss, using his discarded shirt to wipe up the worst of the mess until they both drag him down between them for more kisses. He tastes himself on their lips; Connor’s chapped and Arno’s smooth as they capture his mouth in turns. The wet spot and the cooling sweat on their exposed skin eventually chases them to the other bed where Jacob once again finds himself dragged into the middle; head tucked under Connor’s chin and Arno’s soft hands against his belly. They smell like sweat and sex and the lingering traces of the cologne that Arno got for his birthday and the fresh-herb scent of Connor’s shampoo. The combination is nice. Relaxing. Before he knows it, Jacob’s eyes are drifting closed and he’s drifting off.


	2. A Sigh to Answer a Sigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob/Connor filth. Cumplay and restraints because apparently Jacob's becoming WAY kinkier than I was expecting when I started writing this.

Connor in a speedo is possibly the hottest thing Jacob’s ever seen.  
  
He’s not exactly sure why Connor even owns one, considering his boyfriend doesn’t generally like to draw attention to himself.  Jacob was half expecting him to bring some sort of wetsuit to the beach, even though it’s supposed to be hot as balls the entire time they’re here.    
  
But he does; and it’s _killing_ him.  The way the light-blue material contrasts with the copper of Connor’s skin, the way the low cut shows off the definition of Connor’s hipbones, the way the two broad white stripes on the front draw the eyes to the bulge of Connor’s dick.  
  
It’s not even particularly tight, but it’s still ruining his day because he can’t get his boner to go away.  
  
  
“Been thinking about this all day, Connor,”  he whispers in the other man’s ear when he finally gets to put his hands on his skin; one hand sliding down to grope at Connor’s clothed cock, the other reaching around broad shoulders to trace a finger over the other man’s lips.  The cool sea breeze is a sharp contrast to the heat of Connor’s mouth when he slips the finger inside.  Connor’s eyes are already lidded, his stance loose and pliant as he leans against the railing; his normal resistance to any sort of outdoor _activity_ tempered by the late hour and isolation of the balcony they’re standing on.    
  
Connor makes a raw sound around the fingers brushing over his tongue as Jacob squeezes him gently through the fabric of the speedo; and Jacob smiles predatorily.  “I wanna cuff your hands to this railing and make you come over and over again ‘till you _ruin_ these,” he tugs at the material where it pulls tight over Connor’s hipbones.  “Then stuff ‘em in your mouth so I can fuck you while you clean ‘em off.”  He stretches up on the tips of his toes so he can tug Connor’s earlobe between his teeth.  “Sound good?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Connor gasps fervently when Jacob withdraws his fingers.  “ _Ah_!”  
  
Jacob makes no effort to keep his smirk off his lips as he gives Connor another firm squeeze before taking his hand away to unhook the cuffs from his belt-loops.  They’re simple; Connor made them himself a few months ago for Jacob’s birthday.  He’d hunted the buck the leather came from himself; whittled the fasteners out of the antlers while waiting for the skin to be tanned.  Jacob loves them.  

“Gonna make you cum so hard, Connor.”  He gets the first one fastened around Connor’s left wrist, the long leather ties draping haphazardly over the metal railing until he ties them tightly to it.  Connor tugs against his knots and groans softly.  Jacob grins, taking the opportunity to cup the swell of Connor’s ass in his palm as he moves around him to secure his other hand.  “Take you apart with my fingers and make you feel so _good_.”  
  
He lovingly wraps the right cuff around his boyfriend’s forearm before tying that one off as well.  Connor could probably break them without much difficulty if he really wanted to; but even when he struggles against them (which isn’t often), he’s never _really_ trying to get away.  Jacob makes him tug on the cuff anyway, just to make sure; but once he’s satisfied it’s secure he’s back on Connor in an instant.  
  
He tugs gently on the long braid that hangs down Connor’s back until the man tilts his head back and moans as Jacob’s lips find the skin of his throat.  Jacob’s hands trace patterns over clenching abs as he sucks a dark bruise into existence just under Connor’s chin.  “So _good_ for me,” he murmurs against the thrum of Connor’s pulse that he can feel through his lips.  His free hand slips down over Connor’s trapped dick to press over his hole through the fabric of his swimsuit.  “Ready for me?”  
  
“ _Yes_!”  
  
Jacob smiles, withdrawing his hands momentarily so he can snag a packet of lube from his back pocket. He rips it open as quickly as possible, not caring that lube gets all over his hands in his haste to get them back on Connor.  His boyfriend is already making soft whining noises at being left alone, arching his back in a way that makes his ass look _amazing_ ; swimsuit riding low enough on his hips to make Jacob’s brain trip over itself with the need to _touch_.  
  
A moment later he’s back; one hand sliding around Connor’s chest to play with his nipples, and the other _finally_ sliding under the waistband of the suit, his fingers drawing a cool, slick line between Connor’s cheeks to his hole.  He loves the the way Connor’s muscles _jump_ at the chill, and the way he starts rocking his hips back onto his fingers as soon as they brush his entrance.  The way Connor _craves_ the feeling of being spread open so at odds with the way he presents himself to the world (needy and helpless instead of independent and in control).  
  
Jacob can already see a dark stain spreading over the crotch of Connor’s swimsuit.  _Haven’t even got my fingers in you yet and you’re already nearly there_ , he thinks, rubbing two of his calloused fingers over Connor’s pucker.  He wants Connor to ask for it, and he’s not disappointed.  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Connor whines, his face flushed a deep red that makes the freckles dusting his cheekbones stand out vividly.  “ _Ah!  Jacob!_ ”  He arches back still further, but Jacob moves with him; keeping his touch light and teasing against his hole.  “Want you _in!”_   Jacob grins and taps his fingers gently, which makes Connor moan in frustration before he continues.  “Need your fingers in me!  Please?”  
  
“Of course, baby,”  He croons, slipping two fingers from his _other_ hand over Connor’s lips and into his mouth.  “This what you wanted?”  Connor makes a confused and indignant noise around them that makes Jacob chuckle for a moment.  “I know what you meant baby.  Relax for me?”  He rubs his fingers in circles between Connor’s thighs.  
  
Connor nods desperately, eyes wide and pupils blown huge and dark in the moonlight.  The taller man widens his stance, thighs spreading around Jacob’s teasing hand.  When Jacob finally angles his fingers upwards and starts to apply pressure Connor’s hole swallows them eagerly.  “ _Fuck_ , Connor.  Love the way you open for me,”  Jacob growls against the skin of his shoulder.  He twists his wrist around so he can stroke the tips of his finger over Connor’s prostate; tilting Connor’s head down with fingers behind his teeth so his boyfriend can see the way his pre-cum is already soaking through the ice-blue fabric.  “Look how much you’re leaking already.”  
  
Connor squeezes hard around his fingers at the sight, body tensing all over; Jacob realizes he nearly just came.  _Fuck._   Jacob stifles his own groan at how hot that gets him.  He briefly removes his fingers from Connor’s mouth to swipe up the bead of pre that’s managed to bleed through the fabric over Connor’s crotch before he slides them back in to give Connor a taste.  As much as Jacob loves to play messy with both Arno and Connor, he’s not a hug fan of the taste himself.  Arno likes it well enough, but Connor goes _nuts_ for it; something that Jacob gleefully takes advantage of whenever he wants to get him off multiple times in a row.    
  
True to form, Connor sucks greedily, tongue winding between Jacob’s fingertips long after he must have gotten them clean.  Jacob starts pressing rhythmically against his prostate, milking another large dollop of pre from Connor’s dick before once again swiping his fingers through the mess.  The wet spot is getting bigger and bigger as he goes; the outline of Connor’s cock clearly visible as the wet fabric clings to it.  Connor’s getting close again now, muscles tensing, toes curling against the tiles of the balcony.    
  
“So hot, baby.  Look at you go.  You’ll have ‘em soaked in no time,” Jacob murmurs as he continues to rock his fingers steadily against Connor’s sweet spot.  “Don’t hold back, Connor.  We’ve got time.  Gonna get you _filthy_ before I’m done.”  He strokes Connor’s tongue one more time with his pre-coated fingers; and suddenly Connor’s letting loose a desperate groan and jerking his hips forward as he shoots into his speedo.  Both of them watch the wet spot spread dramatically, the thicker cum not bleeding through the fabric with the same ease as Connor’s pre.     
  
“So good for me,” Jacob whispers, never letting the rhythm of his fingers falter as he works his boyfriend through his orgasm.  “Letting me take care of you just how you like it.  Feels so good to give you what you need, baby.”  He eases his fingers away from Connor’s prostate as his boyfriend gradually comes down, spreading his knuckles slightly so that they tug at the inside of Connor’s rim every time he crooks them against his walls; always in the same rhythm.  
  
Jacob keeps everything constant for a minute or two until Connor’s breathing becomes a little less labored and his muscles no longer tense excessively around his slowly-moving fingers.  Connor has a truly impressive refractory period if handled correctly, and Jacob means to make use of it.  Connor’s dick is still hard, although not as stiff as it was just before he came.  Jacob gently adjusts him so he’s pointing towards the other hip, the dry fabric there already beginning to darken by the time he’s satisfied.  Connor’s thighs are trembling with overstimulation, so a change in position is probably necessary before he continues much further.  
  
“Wanna turn you around for the next one,” he says, free hand running down Connor’s left arm to fiddle with the cuff there.  “Okay baby?”  Connor nods.  “I’m gonna have to take my fingers back for a bit, babe; but I’ll come right back.”  
  
He slides his fingers out as gently as he can once Connor gives him the okay, then quickly sets to work on the cuffs.  Connor is loose and unsteady on his feet when Jacob urges him to turn around, eyes heavy lidded and lips swollen as he watches Jacob secure his wrists again.  He leans back against the railing as Jacob tears open a fresh packet of lube, spreading his thighs obligingly when Jacob reaches between them to pull the swimsuit aside.  Jacob doesn’t bother teasing this time, sliding the same two fingers back in as soon as Connor’s pucker is exposed.  Connor closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh as they slip pack into him, breath hitching as the knuckles once again start dragging at his rim.  The angle is better for Jacob like this, his movements much more accurate.    
  
“Look so good like this,” Jacob tells him as he runs his free hand through the mess that’s managed to seep through over Connor’s left thigh.  He offers his dripping fingers to Connor again, smiling as his boyfriend greedily accepts them.  “So beautiful when you’re all spread out for me, when you show me how much you want it.”  
  
He slowly withdraws his fingers from Connor’s lips, admiring the way the man’s abs clench and flex as he tries to follow it.  The same thing happens whenever Jacob lets the tips of his fingers brush around (but not over) Connor’s prostate.  It’s still too soon for him to get back to it, Jacob knows, but not for long.  Connor’s already beginning to rock his hips back into it again, punched-out little noises escaping his lips each time they come close again.    
  
“Ready to go again?”  Jacob asks after another minute or so of teasing.    
  
 _“Yes!”_  
  
Jacob smiles, and the next rocking motion of his hand drags the pads of his fingers directly over Connor’s prostate.  Connor’s back bows and he gasps out a moan that makes Jacob’s dick ache where it’s trapped in his shorts.  “Feel good, baby?”  He asks as he returns to circling.  “Not too much?”  
  
Connor’s brow furrows adorably as he tries to pull himself together enough to answer the question.  Jacob loves how easy it is to get him in this deep now that he’s allowed; now that Connor’s somehow decided that Jacob is someone he trusts enough for this.   
  
“It’s good,” Connor finally gasps as he manages to rock his hips down just enough to make Jacob’s fingers bump the edge of his prostate again.  “Please?”  
  
Jacob gives him what he wants then, setting up a new rhythm with his fingers; slower than before, but with a curving stroke that makes each touch feel longer.  He offers Connor his pre-coated fingers again; and the man eagerly accepts them back with lidded eyes and outstretched tongue.  He looks _sinful_ in the blue-white light of the moon, sweat shining over the lines of his body as they move with his fingers.  The sight makes Jacob want to _taste_ him.    
  
 _Well… It’s not like there’s any reason not to…_  
  
Connor obviously isn’t expecting it when Jacob bends down to trace his tongue along the cut ridges of his stomach.  The sound that rips out of him is something Jacob can feel under his lips; the jump of his diaphragm obvious under copper skin.  Jacob keeps going, enjoying the taste of Connor’s skin; sweat and aloe and hints of woodland herbs from his shower earlier.  Connor’s muscles keep jumping under the press of his mouth, the man making desperate, almost confused sounds whenever Jacob nips or sucks at his skin.  Jacob wonders if he could make him cum like this; just lay him out and tease at all the most sensitive parts of his skin until Connor can’t take it anymore and comes apart underneath him.    
  
From the way Connor’s thighs are flexing around his hand, he thinks it might be possible.  Connor’s already getting close again, body flexing up against him desperately, gasping whines slipping around the fingers stroking his tongue.  He glances up, and the view makes him wish Arno was there with his camera, because Connor’s flushed face and heaving chest deserve to be documented.  Connor has the look on his face he wears when he’s not sure whether he should be embarrassed or not about how turned on he is.  The combination of perturbation, mortification, and _hunger_ on his face speaks volumes about how close the man is.    
  
“It’s okay, baby,” Jacob murmurs against Connor’s abs, pressing a wet kiss between the ridges.  “’s okay to like it.  I’ve got you.”  Arno’s way better at talking to Connor when he’s like this; when the only thing holding him back is doubt and shreds of propriety.  If he’s not a quivering mess himself already, that is.  Jacob’s been learning for those times; and for times like these, when it’s just himself and Connor (Jacob’s still having difficulty rationalizing the fact that Connor’s comfortable enough with him to do this when Arno isn’t around).  He slips his fingers out of Connor’s mouth so he can see his face better and keeps talking.  
  
“No one here but me, Connor,” he reassures him, trailing his free hand down the lean muscle over Connor’s ribs.  “Let go for me?  I love it when you show me how good you feel; let’s me know I’m doing you right.  The way you _need.”_   Connor’s nearly there now.  Jacob makes sure to give the bundle of nerves inside him an extra long, smooth stroke.  Connor gasps and twitches around him. “Can you show me?”  
  
He gets a choked-off sound and a jerky nod, and on the next press of his fingers Connor’s hips jolt forward and his expression crumples into blissful release as he cums for a second time.  The new wet spot over his dick blooms large and dark under the swimsuit, a slow trickle of his seed escaping to run down the inside of Connor’s straining thighs.  Jacob swipes it up with his fingers and stares up into Connor’s wide eyes as he rubs the excess back into the material covering his crotch.  It’s filthy and wet and Connor’s making ridiculously hot noises as he watches Jacob’s slick fingers on him with wide eyes.  
  
“Hungry, baby?”  Connor’s eyes snap back to his face at the question.  “Dyin’ for a taste, aren’t you?”  Jacob gives him a soft smile and presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh.  Connor makes a high-pitched noise of want; punctuated by sharp gasps as the fingers inside him slide over his prostate again.  His dick twitches under Jacob’s hand and the smaller man has to fight back an evil grin when he does it again a moment later.  
  
“Think you can go one more time for me, baby?”  He asks, finally pulling his fingers back away from Connor’s over-stimulated nerves.  “Just one more before I give you what you want?  Get you properly messy before you get to taste?” 

  
Jacob knows it’s possible.  He and Arno got Connor up to five orgasms in a session just last week; they only stopped because _they_ couldn’t stand the teasing anymore.  Connor had _still been hard and begging_.  Jacob has _dreams_ about all the opportunities Connor’s non-existent refractory period present.  He’s not surprised, then, when Connor _somehow_ flushes even darker and gasps out a desperate ‘yes’ almost before he can finish speaking.  
  
He stands and gets his (mostly) clean hand in Connor’s hair so he can drag him in for a hungry kiss; tongue tasting the hints of himself lingering in Connor’s mouth as he slips his fingers slowly from his ass.  Connor can’t do much but gasp into his mouth when he runs those same fingers teasingly over the bulge in the front of his swimsuit.  Jacob tries not to let the way Connor’s broad and defined chest drags over his own; instead focusing on once again shifting the position of his boyfriend’s now half-hard dick.    
  
A few short moments later he’s got him where he wants him; head pointing down over the swell of his balls, just a couple inches above where the suit is pulled aside to expose his hole to the cool night air.  Jacob makes sure to brush over it once, just to hear Connor’s breath jump and his abs jump under his fingers.  
“Gonna get my mouth on you this time,” Jacob whispers into Connor’s ear as his fingertips dance over Connor’s head through the thin material hiding it.  “Put your thighs over my shoulders and get my face right in there where you need.   Sound good?”  
  
 _“Yeah.”_  
  
“You ready?”  
  
 _“Yes.”_  
  
“Okay baby,” Jacob trails kisses over the curve of his jaw and down his throat; taking a few moments to get both of his hands on Connor.  Drags them up Connor’s sweat-slick skin as he presses open-mouthed kisses over his collarbone and down over his racing heart.  “Love you so much,” he before he sucks a light bruise to the skin there, as if he could put a mark on Connor’s heart itself (as if he needed to).  “Gonna give you what you need.”  
  
He takes a moment on his way down to run the tip of his nose around the edges of Connor’s navel and enjoy the way it makes the man’s hips jump forward under his hands; but after that he’s sinking all the way down onto his knees on the worn wooden decking, drinking in the vision above him that is Connor’s body in the moonlight.  He grins when he notices there’s already a slightly darker patch on the fabric between the man’s thighs.  
  
“Lift your leg for me?”  He asks, hands coming up under Connor’s left thigh to take his weight.  Connor moves with him like he’s on strings, letting Jacob move him where he wants him until he’s resting both legs over Jacob’s shoulders; legs crossed at the ankles and feet resting in the dip of Jacob’s spine.  Jacob smiles up at him as he draws out another lube packet, making short work of slicking his fingers before bringing three of them up to rub against Connor’s shining, clenching hole.  
  
“Three this time,” he warns Connor as he moves.  “Relax for me.”  
  
He feels Connor’s thighs loosen up against the skin on his cheeks as his boyfriend obeys; hears the way his pulse jumps where his ears are pressed into the meat of him as he presses in.  He gives Connor a few moments to get used to the new stretch, twitching his fingers gently against the tug of his rim just the way he knows drives Connor insane when he’s this deep into it.    
  
True to form, Connor lets out a surprised gasp and tries to squish Jacob’s head between his thighs.  Jacob laughs and lets Connor’s legs pull him forward until his face is buried deep between his legs, chin brushing against his wrist and nose pressed against the damp fabric over Connor’s drooling cock.  The smell of him here is intense; the sharpness of Connor’s release tempered by clean sweat and familiar herbaceous soap.    
  
 _“Mmmmm,_ ” he hums as he brushes his lips over the wet spot, letting Connor feel him before he begins to mouth at the bulge before him.  He takes slow breaths as he teases with the tip of his tongue, letting the air turn hot and humid in his lungs before he breathes it over tightening fabric and lube-slick skin.  The contrast with the cool night air makes his boyfriend whimper; and when Jacob takes a moment to cast his gaze upwards he sees every muscle in Connor’s torso stretched taught as he arches his back, arms flexing against the railing where he’s trying to hold himself up.  Jacob braces himself and presses his advantage home, spreading his outer fingers to stretch Connor’s rim while the middle one zeroes in on his prostate once again.  
  
Connor _sobs_ and looses his grip on the railing all at once, suddenly giving Jacob’s shoulders _all_ of his weight and driving his fingers inside him even deeper.  There’s a moment where Connor _writhes_ in the sensation of lost balance; legs gripping like a vice at Jacob’s head and arms tugging against the cuffs as he tires to shift his torso forward to balance himself.  Jacob’s ready for him; free hand coming up against his lower back to steady him until his hands can grasp the railing again.  It’s enough to keep Connor from feeling like he’s going to fall; but not enough to give him any control of his position.  Jacob can move him however he has the strength to, and Connor can’t do a thing about it except _feel_.  
  
Jacob drives his fingers deeper and twists his wrist so they drag slowly around the circumference of Connor’s spread rim as he pulls them out.  Connor tries to buck away from the sensation, but only succeeds in driving his prostate hard against Jacob’s middle finger. He lets loose another gasping sob as Jacob taps against it, forming his lips around the head of Connor’s dick through the ice-blue material and _sucking_ as pre-cum bleeds through the fabric.  Connor tries to squirm away from that as well; but Jacob’s fingers are still right there and he’s trapped exactly where Jacob wants him.  
  
He corners Connor between his mouth and his hands; and when he looks up at his face there are tear-tracks running down his cheeks.  His eyes are wide open and staring, almost disbelieving, at the movement of his own hips; like he’s watching someone else move and not himself.  Jacob grins around the fabric in his mouth and hums _vigorously_.  Connor whimpers and jerks and _leaks_ against his tongue.  
  
It doesn’t take much longer before Connor submits to the onslaught of pleasure and cries as his third orgasm is _wrung_ from his body by Jacob’s mouth and his hands.  Jacob manages to push back against the crushing pressure of Connor’s thighs just enough to watch the dark patch over Connor’s perineum bloom and grow enticingly in the moonlight.  Some of his release overflows its confinement to ooze against the taught skin of his inner thighs; just as hot and filthy in real life as Jacob hoped it would be.  
  
He milks as much as he can out of Connor before he withdraws his fingers.  He presses open-mouthed kisses to the skin on both his thighs as he helps Connor get his feet back under him again, hands trailing absently over sweaty skin and twitching muscles as he stands.  Connor is like a puppet with its strings cut as Jacob crowds him against the railing, ignoring the wet sensation where Connor’s soaked swimsuit presses against his abs in favor of releasing his wrists.    
  
“Can you stand for me?”  He asks once he’s fairly certain Connor won’t just collapse if he lets go.  He gets a nod and steps back to admire his work.  Connor is utterly debauched, swimsuit practically _dripping_ at the seams with his cum, lips dark and bruised from kissing.  Jacob smirks at him, reaching out to tug at the waistband of his speedo.    
  
“Wanna taste?”  He loves the way those words make Connor’s pupils blow even _wider_ somehow.  He gets a jerky nod and steps closer so he can tug the knot out of the drawstring teasingly.  “You made such a _mess_ , Connor,” he teases; watching the fabric around Connor’s hipbones go slack as the knot releases.  The suit is only barely held in place by the swell of Connor’s ass and the tackiness of his own cum against his skin and Jacob can’t look away.  “You’d better clean these up before they stain.”  
  
He’s curling his fingers in the loose fabric and pulling down as Connor nods desperately.  Cum goes everywhere as it’s released from the confines of the suit, rivulets of it running down his thighs only to be re-absorbed by the fabric as Jacob guides it down.  Connor steps out of them clumsily when Jacob prompts, and then moans when Jacob proceeds to use the soiled fabric to wipe him off; breath hitching when Jacob brushes against his over-sensitive dick.  Jacob quickly realizes that Connor’s way too far gone to stay on his feet much longer.  His knees are already trembling as Jacob urges him towards one of the deck chairs he’d shoved out of the way earlier.  Connor collapses onto it in a pile of sweaty limbs and Jacob follows him closely; spreading Connor’s thighs with his knees and bending low over him to give him a quick kiss.  
  
“Ready?”  He asks, soiled fabric held up where Connor can see.  He smiles at the frantic nod he gets in response.  “Okay babe, open wide.”  
  
Oh and he _does_.  And the sight of the cum-damp fabric sliding over Connor’s swollen lips and leaving slick trails of white over his chin is doing disastrous things to his self-control.  Connor moans blissfully at the taste of himself, eyes fluttering shut as Jacob uses two fingers to push more of the suit in.   Cum leaks from the corners of his mouth and down his neck until Jacob leans even further down to catch it on his tongue.  Connor bucks his hips feebly against the rough material of Jacob’s shorts and whines.    
  
“I’m gonna fuck you now, baby,”  Jacob whispers in his ear, one hand already working on his fly.  “Fuck you while you clean those up for me.”  He pushes himself back upright, and Connor is no less intoxicating for the greater distance. He’s instinctively reached behind him to grab the back of the chair with both hands; flexing biceps framing his blush-dark face beautifully, moonlight glinting obscenely on the rivulets of his own seed that adorn his cheeks and chin.  His thighs are spread wide, knees resting on the short arms of the chair so that his ass is tipped upwards and his stretched-out hole is exposed to the cool air.    
  
Jacob wrestles his shorts off as quickly as he can and grabs a discarded cushion from the deck to shove under Connor’s ass.  That done he rips open his final packet of lube and does his best to get it all over his dick.  He’s _intensely_ grateful that Arno made him get tested so he doesn’t need to grab a condom as he kneels between Connor’s legs to rub the head of his dick over his hole.    
  
Connor bucks into it immediately; but Jacob doesn’t let him have what he wants right away.  Instead he leans forward again to swipe his hand through the puddle of cum on his chin, grinning evilly as he brings his hand back down to rub Connor’s spend around his entrance; dipping his fingers _in_ ever so slightly so Connor can feel the coolness of his own spend inside of him.  The noise it gets him is well worth the detour, especially when Connor’s dick starts to harden _again_.    
  
Jacob huffs a laugh and grabs the base of his own dick to steady it as he presses forward again.  “Does it feel good, Connor?  Having your own cum inside you while I spread you open?”  He asks as he teasingly presses in just enough to spread Connor’s rim around his head.  Connor nods desperately, loose fabric spreading trails of cum against his biceps as his head moves.  He looks filthy and eager and _hungry;_ tilting his hips down into each of Jacob’s not-quite thrusts in a bid to get him _deeper_.  “I can see how much you want it.  You love that stretch, don’t you?"  
  
Jacob could watch Connor tease his hole open on the head of his dick all night, but he’s got other plans.  He files that idea away for another time and instead gives Connor what he’s begging for so nicely.  He remains firm against Connor’s next motion, smiles at the surprised noise Connor makes when the head of his dick finally pops through the tight ring of muscle and into him.  “C’mon, Connor.  Fuck yourself on me.”  Connor moans and takes a moment to adjust to the stretch before he complies, rocking his hips downward to take more of Jacob into himself.  The drag of his rim against Jacob’s shaft is more of a tease than anything else; but it’s unlikely that Connor can manage much more than that on his own, wrung out as he is.  It won’t be enough to get Jacob off, but he finds himself wondering whether it’s enough for Connor if he’s given a little _push_.    
  
Connor jerks under him when he splays both his hands out over the washboard of his abs, his hole spasming around Jacob’s dick.  “Bet I can get you off one more time, baby,” he says when Connor makes a confused noise.  “No, don’t stop.  Keep those hips moving for me, baby.”  Connor does.  “That’s it.  Keep fucking yourself for me, nice and slow.”    
  
He grins as he traces his thumbs around the dip of Connor’s navel.  Below him, Connor’s hips stutter in their motion, and his cock twitches against his belly.  Jacob makes sure to brush the heel of his palm against the head as he sweeps his fingers outwards to trace the ridges of Connor’s flat stomach; presses forward just the tiniest bit so Connor can take him just the tiniest bit deeper.    
  
“Love how sensitive you are right here,” he murmurs, sliding his hands upward to tease at the curve of Connor’s pectorals.  He uses his weight to keep Connor’s back from arching into the touch as he drags his hands back down.  Each time one of his callouses catches agains a ridge of muscle Connor’s whole body jolts.  He’s squeezing rhythmically around Jacob’s shaft, tilting his hips greedily as he searches for his own prostate.    
  
Jacob leaves one hand rub to teasingly around Connor’s navel, and brings the other down to wrap firmly around Connor’s still-messy cock.  “Come on, baby.  Cum for me one more time and I’ll mess you up just the way you like it.”  His strokes are slow and long, fingertips teasing the sensitive skin just under the head at the top of each drag.  Connor bucks and moans under him as his hands work in tandem; sound becoming increasingly desperate when Jacob shifts forward _just_ enough for Connor to start hitting his prostate at the bottom of his grind.     
  
Connor takes shameless advantage of their new position.  He cants his hips as low as he can get them (and the way _that_ makes the muscles of his abdomen stand out in stark relief is absolutely _not_ ruining Jacob’s self-control), massaging his prostate with the head of Jacob’s dick and making little noises of near-drunken pleasure around the wet fabric.  Jacob firms his grip just a little so that Connor can really feel it when his motions pull his cock through the ring of Jacob’s fingers.    
  
“I know you’re close, Connor,” he breathes, bending down so Connor can hear him over his own noises and the sound of the sea.  Connor nods desperately, arms straining above his head where he’s gripping the back of the chair.  It’s obvious he wants to touch; wrap his arms around Jacob and drag him closer.  Jacob gives him a warm smile.  “You’re being so fucking good for me, Connor.  Keeping those hands behind your head without me having to ask.”  He ducks down to kiss the mark he left over Connor’s heart.  “Love it when you trust me to know what makes you feel good.  When you just let me make you feel the things that’ll make you cum.”  He’s mumbling against Connor’s skin now, pressing open-mouthed kisses into him between the words tumbling between his lips.  “Cum for me, please?"  
  
He bites down gently on Connor’s left nipple and Connor’s response is to suddenly go totally loose under his hands and _cum his brains out._   His boyfriend is whimpering around his swimsuit and twitching in his grip and when Jacob sits up his eyes are wide open and staring unseeing up into the night sky.  There’s trails of silvery-bright cum shining on his heaving chest and across Jacob’s own fingers where they rest low on Connor’s belly, and beads of it still running down his neck and pooling in the dip at the top of his sternum.  
  
He’s _breathtaking_.  
  
Before Connor has time to collect his wits Jacob is gently tugging the soaked fabric from his mouth and leaning down to give him an open-mouthed kiss; ignoring the taste of cum (still not his favorite, but easily tolerated for _this_ ), in favor of giving Connor the intimate contact he gets so desperate for after being wrung out so thoroughly.  He _finally_ shifts his hips all the way forward, chasing his own pleasure at last; hands moving to Connor’s trim waist.    
  
“Gonna fuck you now baby.  You did so good for me.  I’ll be quick.”  
  
The first proper thrust has Connor gasping into his mouth, completely overwhelmed by sensation as Jacob nails his prostate and stays there.  The slow drag over the bundle of nerves as he pulls back gets him an exhausted groan, but also Connor’s shaking legs tightening once more around Jacob’s hips.  
  
“You can use your hands if you want now, baby,” Jacob grunts through his teeth as he drives forward into Connor’s welcoming heat once more.  “Know how much you need to touch.”  
  
He knows Connor’s arms are probably asleep by now, but that doesn’t stop his boyfriend from getting his hands on him almost immediately; the carefully-maintained softness of Connor’s finger pads still cool from gripping the metal of the chair as they drag against the hot skin of his back and up into his hair.  He lets Connor draw him back in for another kiss as he thrusts into him; lets himself enjoy the way the man’s fingers tighten in his hair every time he bottoms out.   
  
He’s already close, hips already stuttering in their rhythm after only a minute or so.  It’s fine though.  After forty minutes of teasing Connor into a puddle of satisfied goo Jacob challenges _anyone_ not to be on a hair-trigger.  He rides the wave of pleasure as it rises low in his belly until it breaks; gasping moans into Connor’s mouth as his release takes him.  Jacob’s thrusts are suddenly slick with his own seed, hot and thick around the length of him inside Connor.  The man under him makes a satisfied noise at the sensation; legs tightening around Jacob’s waist to keep him _in_.  
  
It feels like it takes _minutes_ for his orgasm to be over, time stretching as his brain struggles to catalog everything he’s feeling.  Connor’s lips against his, the brush of the hairs on his legs where they brush against his lower back, soft fingers trailing up and down his spine.  There’s the slightly-gross and cool patch against the base of his ribcage where the discarded swimsuit is pressed between them and the weight of his shorts hanging from one of his ankles where he didn’t get them fully off.  Slick skin under his hands where they lie wrapped around Connor’s waist, thumbs trailing over the cut of his hips.  Even the way Connor’s trying to clench down around him but can’t; too stretched out to keep Jacob’s hot-wet spend from leaking out of him.  
  
“God _damn,”_ he whispers when he finally gets himself together enough to sit up properly and survey the damage.  Connor is a wet and messy _wreck_ beneath him; cum smeared all over his chest and face, a small sad pile of seed-soaked fabric dropped haphazardly over the washboard of his abs.  Bruises from Jacob’s mouth litter his pectorals, marks from the restraints still standing out clearly on his wrists.  His lips are bitten a deep red-purple, shining with his own spend in the moonlight; eyes lidded and still blown wide, although Jacob can already see more of their golden-brown color than he could a few minutes ago.    
  
Connor smiles up at him dopily,  obviously still in the place his mind goes when Jacob and Arno do their best to take him apart.  “Love you.”  
  
Jacob can’t help but smile back, even though he probably looks crazier than a loon.  “Love you too, baby.  Wanna clean me up before we get you in the shower?”  
  
Jacob chuckles at the eager way Connor nods his head; offering his boyfriend his cum-covered fingers to suck clean as he comes down from his own high.  “It still amazes me how much you like the taste,” he admits, willing himself not to get hard again when Connor’s tongue works between his fingers diligently.  “I love how much _you_ love it though.”  
  
Connor makes a satisfied noise around his fingers, but otherwise doesn’t reply; too focused on his current task.  He _does_ shoot Jacob an imploring look when he pulls out, making Jacob sigh in exasperation and use three fingers from his cleaner hand to plug Connor’s slow-leaking hole.  
  
“We really need to have a long talk about your jizz kink one of these days,” he grumbles mostly to himself.  “Before we get banned from someplace for ruining the upholstery.”  Connor just _grins_ at him around the fingers in his mouth.  He knows they won’t try to stop him.  _Little shit._  
  
Eventually, Jacob’s hand is clean, and they begin the complicated gymnastics of getting Connor back into his swimsuit and on his feet.  Connor’s too wrung out to be much help, so Jacob has to do most of the heavy lifting.  He does his _very best_ to not push Connor back down and fuck him again when he watches a fresh wet spot bloom over the _back_ of Connor’s stupidly-small swimsuit as he follows him to the bathroom to clean up.  It’s harder than it should be.  
  
Connor’s nearly asleep on his feet as Jacob leans him against the wall next to the shower so he can turn it on.  He leans heavily against Jacob as the shorter man scrubs him clean, somehow _still_ capable of getting hard when Jacob reaches low to clean up the mess between his thighs.    
  
“You’re impossible,” Jacob tells him, slipping a finger into him one more time just to see Connor jerk at the sensation.  “How do you exist?  I just made you orgasm four times in an hour.  _How are you still getting hard?”_   Connor gasps when Jacob taps his over-used prostate, arms snapping forward to brace himself on Jacob’s shoulders as his legs turn to mush.    
  
 _“Ah!”_  
  
“You’re _impossible.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Super filthy. IDK where this came from. Jacob is way more of a freak than I thought he was, and Connor is NOT HELPING. Arno's not it it yet. Maybe he's jerking off in the corner or something.


End file.
